The Man She Rages For
by Roxius
Summary: Raging Raven has been a bit out of whack lately, and Screaming Mantis comes to the conclusion that she's in love! Contains some LaughingOctopusXCryingWolf FTW, main pairing is onesided RagingRaven X ?. Rated for bad language. Please R & R!


"You know, I've noticed Raging Raven hasn't been...'raging' as much lately." Laughing Otcopus noted one day as she and the other BB members (minus Raging Raven) ate chinese takeout for dinner. Although all four of them were still mentally insane, special drugs were used to keep them sane for long periods of time. Of course, it all wears off the moment they put on their mechanical suits. Crying Wolf looked up from her chicken and nodded in agreement.

"...I think you might actually be on to something!" Screaming Mantis, the leader of the group, exclaimed as she stuffed a few fortune cookies into her mouth, "She barely seems to enjoy blowing people up anymore. Plus, she's always staring off into the sky with some dreamy look on her face...it's really weird...even for her..."

"Maybe she's finally calming down..." Crying Wolf suggested.

Laughing Octopus shook her head and replied, "I really, highly doubt that. When she was just a kid, she was captured, abused and probably raped by a bunch of fat sweaty faggots and watched her own friends...the other children...be eaten alive by crows. Then, she went and not only killed the crows, but an entire encampment of people. That kind of scenario is not exactly something that you can just forget..."

Suddenly, before any of them could speak more of the subject, Raging Raven herself entered the room. The tall, well-curved beauty let out a depressed sigh before taking her seat at the table. Black circles were evident underneath her eyes and her whole constitution seemed to be a bit out of whack...well, more than usual, anyway. Crying Wolf stared at her for a moment before offering a bowl of noodles to her.

Raging Raven let out a grunt before smacking the bowl out of Crying Wolf's hands, causing its contents to spill all over the floor. Laughing Octopus stood up and slammed her palms onto the wooden table, nearly breaking it in half. 'No one messes with my woman and gets away with it!' she thought furiously. (On a side note for everyone, Crying Wolf and Laughing Octopus are currently dating at the moment.)

"GET THAT DISGUSTING TASTELESS CRAP OUT OF MY FACE, OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU UGLY LESBIAN WHORE! FUCK YOU TO HELL!!" Raging Raven screeched, causing Crying Wolf to shrink back and begin to (what else?) cry. Before she could smack Crying Wolf in an attempt to silence her, Raging Raven was smacked hard in the face by a spinning aerial kick from Laughing Octopus. Screaming Mantis just sat and watched the scene, wondering what would happen next.

Laughing Octopus pulled Crying Wolf into a hug and, with a look of venom in her eyes, shouted at Raging Raven, "YOU STUPID PMS BITCH! WHY'D YOU EVEN BOTHER COMING DOWNSTAIRS IF YOU WERE JUST GOING TO CAUSE TROUBLE? YOU EVEN WENT AND UPSET CRYING WOLF!"

Raging Raven opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped. Shaking her head, she muttered, "...Forget it. You idiots wouldn't understand...stupid, stupid faggots...all of you..." Turning around, she then ran back upstairs without another word. Screaming Mantis was the only one who noticed the tears formed in the girl's eyes.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Screaming at everyone...feh! I hope she dies soon..." Laughing Octopus muttered as she tried to get Crying Wolf to cheer up. Screaming Mantis had a pretty good guess on what Raging Raven's problem might be, but she wanted to make sure EVERYONE knew about it.

Screaming Mantis tried to keep herself from chuckling out loud as she stood up and said, "I think I understand now...Raging Raven must be in love! That has to be it!"

Laughing Octopus gave Screaming Mantis a rather skeptical look. "Weird," she replied sarcastically, "I don't remember hearing anything that says that if you act like a total bitch for no apparent reason, it means you're in love..."

"She's probably just really confused with these emotions, especially because her mind is messed up from all her past trauma. She's just...afraid, that's all..." Screaming Mantis explained, "Plus, that spinning kick of yours was purely just luck. Too bad we're only good at being soldiers when we're off our meds, huh?"

Laughing Octopus rolled her eyes. "I don't give a fuck whether she's afraid or whatnot...if she tries to pull this shit again, I'm gonna kill her!" Screaming Mantis shrugged her shoulders and walked into the other room just as Laughing Octopus and Crying Wolf started to make out...

* * *

Raging Raven let out a sad sigh as she stared out the small window in her room. 'Oh...why do things have to be this way?' she wondered, 'Why did I have to fall in love...?'

Crawling onto her bed, Raging Raven took out a rather large case of pills and, taking out a handful, stuffed them into her mouth.

'How could I...how could I fall in love with that man?'

After a moment, the effects of the pills started to kick in. Raging Raven slowly felt her entire body go numb...her eyelids becoming heavy...her mind going blank...

'His name...his very name sends shivers up my spine...'

Raging Raven leaned forward on her bed and closed her eyes...she had completely lost consciousness...

'That man...Johnathan...of Rat Patrol 01...the first man to have ever scored a shot on my mechanical wings...'


End file.
